tax fraud
by NoWindForThisHole
Summary: there are six characters but you gotta read to find who


"Boy am I thirsty!" Dawn giggled as she arrived home from her first day of suicide-provoking work as a slave trader. She viciously tore off her skirt and dropped it in Piplup's food dish. "Mom, I'm home!"

As Dawn was shoving her panties down her own throat, her mom turned the corner. "My awful daughter, don't eat that! You'll spoil your supper!"  
Don regurgitated her menstrual undergarments. "Fuck yo' shit, moo. I need some spice up my life."  
"Is this your way of telling the police that I regularly punch you?"

Daniel sighed. "I'm going to take a walk now. Call me when you finish making your vomit soup." They had vomit soup every Wednesday.

Using the shower curtain as a makeshift skirt and kicking Pachirisu in the genitals on her way out, Dinner set out into the cold, dark, unforgiving 4:30 in the afternoon.

"Holy shit, I've never been out this late," she whimpered. "What should I do fist?"

She was only able to walk exactly 4.82 steps before succumbing to the cruelty of nature. "Oh no! My milk is coming out of my nose! I can't see!"  
Just then, the milk stopped. Was it coincidence? Was it divine intervention? Was it the magic of a handsome gentleman? No, her boobs just fell off.  
Snapping them back into place, Drone looked around for any passersby to mug. She waited for three seconds and was on the verge of giving up, when her saving grace fell from a tree that was growing out of the middle of the road that the mayor neglected to fund the removal of because then he wouldn't have enough money for his porn mags.

To Deborah's shock, there were two that fell from the tree. It was Paul's Gastrodon and Ash's Gliscor, which she knew because she wouldn't stop texting Polly and Ass for details on every aspect of their lives. The two G's were hugging each other.

"Oh deary me Britain!" shouted Dooby. "I have uncovered a blackmail material!"

"Hello," said Gliscor.

"You can talk?"

"We can all talk," moaned Gastrodon. "We choose not to."

Glitter licked his partner. "Now, now, you can't be goin' 'round da 'hood jivin' to yo' homies 'bout dat." Astronomy pushed the scorpion bat away.

Dick sighed. "If you let me join in, I won't spread the word."

Gastroenteritis sighed also. "Fine. Gly-chan, I'll have to get her nice and warmed toasty up for this." He turned over and lied on his back.

"Oh cool!" Dusk said as she threw herself on the Pokemon's belly. "Your skin is so warm and sticky."

"Oh, that's just my man juice," Guyana explained. "It must have been absorbed."

Detergent breathed carcinogenically in the blue beauty's face. "Your breath smells like charcoal," Gas said. "Luckily for you, charcoal is my fetish."

Suddenly, Gloop whipped out his dick and stuck a passing Joltik on the end of it. "It's time to get groovy," he said, sprinkling charcoal on himself and the two lovebirds on the ground. "Come on, Gassy. Wrap us up like a cheese quesadilla."

The instant Mexican cuisine was mentioned, the three of them found their aroused bodies covered in human fluids. They looked up to see a boy in a pine tree hat, and a sweater-clad girl.

"Fuck's sake, Mabel, what did I tell you about dimension jumping me right before I try to lose my virginity?" said the boy. "This is the fifth time this week."

"Sorry, Dipper, I was just jealous," murmured the girl.

"And right at someone mentioning Mexican food. You know what that does to me!" He promptly puked again. They were so caught up in their conversation they forgot that they were falling the length of a 12-story building.

Gaga was luckily able to break their fall with his squishy. "Thank you! You've added another liquid to my repertoire."

Maple looked up. Unfortunately she was right in front of Gliscor and banged her head on his fully erect peen. "Ouch, my braces!" she groaned.

Dipshit apologized and drank up his vomit. "Thanks for catching me. I couldn't help noticing you said the word quesadilla. Please don't say the names of Mexican dishes near me."

Robert Downy Jr, like the assface she was, promptly yelled "Taco" in Diaper's ear canal, causing him to simultaneously ejaculate and spew diarrhea from every orifice.

"I think this might be getting too weird for me," said Glitch as Maybelline shoved his entire head into her vagina.

"Oh, don't be so nervous," the way-too-young-for-this girl grunted. "My great-uncle does this to me every other Thursday."

"Shouldn't you report that to the police?" asked Dominican Republic as she sat, casually naked-assed, on Gaggledoogle's long tongue, tasting the inside of her lower anal cavity, which was something akin to pomegranate frozen yogurt.

Geiger pulled out to allow Meiko to give her own brother a boobjob. Dimples explained, "The police in our town just lock themselves in a briimcloset and sniff each other all day."

"There are only two officers?" inquired Asstrodoom as he began vigorously pleasuring himself because no one else would.

"Yeah. But sometimes the lifeguard joins in."

Just then, Dweeb's cell phone rang. She pulled it out from under her thumbnail and answered it. "What up, mah niggs?"

"It's your mother. The vomit soup is done, except I had to cut back a bit so it's one leaf of lettuce and nothing else. Come home and eat your fucking sustenance."

"Hold the nipple, mom, I'm in the middle of an interspecies orgy. Also, can I have some friends over?"

"I don't see why not because I can't see because the lamb shears fell in my eyes. Sure!"

"That is most bitching." Duck ate her phone.

Gastrointestinal Stromal Tumor sat up, coincidentally during orgasm – it felt good and he made a mental note to try it again sometime – and asked, "Did you just invite us over for dinner? That is a kind."

They all washed themselves off in a broken sewer pipe that would also drain the mayor's porno funds to fix and walked back to Dreyfuss's house. Both Moogle and Gyroscope had no refractory period and got married on the way while fucking due to this connection, throwing Dabber into a downward spiral of depression.


End file.
